


But I Don't Know How

by fabulous_but_evil



Series: Hierarchy of Needs [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Polyfidelity, Polygamy, Pre-Poly, Pre-Relationship, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: "You don't need to do anything you don't want to do", Rossi says, meaning work, of course, but also everything else.[Set in 4x11]





	But I Don't Know How

"You don't need to do anything you don't want to do", Rossi says, meaning work, of course, but also everything else.

Meaning the way everyone at the BAU knows - or at least suspects - that the way Garcia and Morgan flirt with each other is not entirely platonic. 

Meaning the way Morgan is not the only one with which Garcia flirts, occasionally making Hotch or Reid or JJ or sometimes even Rossi blush.

Meaning the way Hotch is the only one in the team that calls Rossi by a nickname, in a sort of carelessly affectionate way in which one would say my boyfriend or my husband. 

Meaning the way Derek and Reid often leave together in the evening or arrive together at the BAU in the morning.

Meaning the way Hotch, Rossi, Derek and Spencer are radiating pure love and affection off the way they are treating each other and behaving around each other, all smiles and laughs and honest gazes, that cannot always be described as platonic.

Meaning the way Emily and JJ seem closer sometimes than JJ and Will.

Meaning the way Jordan started flirting with Derek the moment she first saw him, the way she wants to kiss him and press him up against a wall sometimes, the way she is willing to accept Garcia and Spencer and everyone else who comes as part of the whole package just to be with him.

Meaning the way Jordan wants to kiss Emily sometimes, just to say thank you for being there for her when no one else is.

So she just nods, understanding, and hoping that he understands as well that she isn't quite sure yet if she can carry the burden of being the face and voice of the BAU, if her even ever stood a chance to find her place among them.

Which he does, of course, and they are patient people.


End file.
